Bonam Noctem
by Asura Mori
Summary: Train and Eve go to fight Doctor, who stands in their way in getting to Creed. Eve and Train get separated, and Doctor decides to "play" with Train. Doctor/Train
1. Confrontation

All right, after much debating, I've finally decided to go with what my reviewers wanted and make another Train/Doctor fic. Yay…

Well, I don't really feel like talking much today, so here's the first chapter of BONAM NOCEM (Good Night)!! Enjoy, because it's been a long time coming. (grins)

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I think we ALL already understand that I do not own Black Cat and probably never will. Happy now?

Chapter One: Confrontation

By: Asura Mori

_Operation Room. _Those two words alone made Train and Eve stop to stare at the door before them, wondering what kind of new horror could be waiting for them. Of course, they already knew _who _was behind that door, but besides that, they were fairly clueless. But after what that man had done, they both knew that there was no turning back. Doctor would pay for what he had done to their comrades.

Train gave the door a quick glance over, looking for any signs of outwardly traps, then turned to survey the rest of the hallway, kinda hoping for another way upstairs to Creed. But upon further inspection, although he had already guessed that it would be the case, he found the door in front of them to be the only way up. He glared at the door in front of him and Eve, his golden gaze narrowing as he muttered to his blonde companion.

"You ready, lil' princess?"

"It's not about whether I'm ready or not." Eve stated, looking over at the brunette unblinkingly, "Creed is past this point and he is our goal. We can't let a leech like Doctor stand in our way." Train grinned at the other sweeper's words, glad that she was as focused as he was. "True." Was all he said as he stretched his arms over his head, preparing himself for the inevitable battle.

Neither sweeper said anything more as they walked forward, with Train in the lead and Eve following closely behind, as the huge doors opened before them. Train glanced only once over his shoulder to look at Eve, before walking through the door with his calm gait. After Eve came in behind him, the two doors closed with a great clamor, making Train raise an eyebrow.

"You know." He said nonchalantly, his golden gaze fixing on the man who stood before him, "They have stuff for rusty doors like that." "Thanks for that information, Train Heartnet." Doctor smirked, his hands placed casually in his pockets as he looked over the brunette and Eve, "Although I doubt it's needed, of course."

Eve glared at the other man over Train's shoulder, reeeeeally wanting to wipe that smirk off of the Doctor's face. Train glanced over his shoulder at Eve, realizing that she was about to lose her cool. "But that's not why we're here." Train said as he drew Hades, his engraved pistol, and pointed it at Doctor, "Tell us where Creed is."

"He's on the top floor, of course. Just as he told you earlier when you entered this place." Doctor pushed his glasses up as he talked, his eyes running down the brunette's body more than once, "Although… you will have to beat me just to get to him." "Which shouldn't be too hard." Eve commented dryly, tired of the formalities.

"Calm down, Eve." Train muttered softly, only so his blonde companion could hear, "He'll pay for what he did, in due time. Don't rush things." "Ah, yes, Eve." The pink-eyed girl turned to regard the snickering Doctor, "I thank you for coming so willingly to me. I can't wait to dissect you and see what makes you tick."

"What?!"

Doctor glanced over at the angry brunette, his smirk only widening. "Yes," he stated calmly, not really worried about the gun pointed his way, "As you know, I am a scientist, and Eve fascinates me. She produces nanomachines inside her own body and can transform her body at will. It's absolutely breathtaking. And I want to know how she does that." "Thus the dissection…" Train muttered darkly, very close to pulling the trigger and ending all of this, "But I won't let that happen."

"You?" Doctor grinned as he ran his eyes over the brunette again, "What can you possibly do to stop me in my own territory?" "Wipe that smirk right off your face, for one." Eve snarled, walking out from behind Train to glare at Doctor, "And make you realize the real meaning of 'pain'."

Silence filled the room at this declaration. Train grinned at Eve, proud of her for speaking so boldly, while Doctor stared in stunned silence. "You would make me understand the meaning of pain?" he finally asked, pushing his glasses up with two fingers as he gazed at the blonde, "You, who can't do anything in my territory?"

"We'll see about that." Eve muttered darkly, making Train's grin widen, "Train, let's take this freak-show out." "With pleasure." The brunette replied, cocking his gun at the unmoving Doctor. "Show's over, freak. We have an appointment with Creed that can't be missed and, fortunately, you're in our way. Thus, we're gonna have to kind of… take you out."

"Just try."

To be continued…

A.M.: At the last second, I decided to make this story into two (maybe more, but I'll explain that later) chapters. The fact is, the scene coming up for Train and Eve would just take way too long for one chapter. So, I split it. (grin grin) Well, this makes the story more anticipatory and gives me a little more to do. Sorry for not writing as often these days. I've kinda been busy with schoolwork and impending doom. (shudders)

For those of you who have read AETERNA NOX, no, I haven't given up on it. It's just reeeeeally hard for me to come up with a good plot for it, but I might be switching quite a few things. For one, I'm thinking about taking the whole nanomachine thing out. It's just kinda of annoying and doesn't suit my purposes for the story. I mean, who wants to read about a grown man taking advantage of a ten-year-old boy. (shivers) I don't think so. So, I'm changing quite a few things, but I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY!! Oh, and another reason it's taking me so long is 'cause I'm gonna put all the chapters up at once. Sorry for the delay.

Oh, and for that reviewer who now hates me on CHRISTMAS NEKO, up yours. I have the right to write anything I want, or so says the First Amendment. And if you didn't even like that kind of thing, then why the hell did you read it? (shrugs) Hey, if you wanna hate on someone, go ahead, but say it to someone who actually cares.

Anyway (getting away from flamers), hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of BONAM NOCEM!! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh, and (maybe) disregard the thing about two chapters. Who knows? Maybe there will be more. I might just decide to go ahead on to the fight with Creed and more so. Maybe. So, love you guys and sorry the chapter was so short. As I said earlier, not a lot of time these days.

One more thing (yeah, I realize that you guys are getting tired of these public service announcements, but please bear with me): I've posted some of my own work on deviantart. If you're interested, please look up the user asuramori. If that doesn't work, look for a cosplaying picture of Edward and Havoc. That should work… hopefully… If you do drop by, please leave a comment and you're user name on fanfiction, so I can PM you back and thank you properly. Thank you!!


	2. Pointy Objects

First off, I want to tell you guys that I made a mistake in my Latin. The correct term for "Good Night" is actually Bonam Noctem, not Bonam Nocem. I apologize for my misspelling. I had to actually think about it for a while, because I knew it was wrong, but couldn't figure out why. Now I know. So, just informing you about that. But now that that's been said, here's the second chapter of BONAM NOCTEM, not BONAM NOCEM!!!! ENJOY!!!!

Oh, and I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been really stressed lately, what with my mom and me not talking and her being prego, getting my driver's license, looking for a job, and volleyball. Yeah, my life's been a little topsy-turvy lately. BUT that's not what you guys are here for. You're here for this chapter, so let's get on with it, eh?

Disclaimer: YAOI. :D

Chapter Two: Pointy Objects

By: Asura Mori

Train wasn't sure what had happened. One minute, he and Eve had been bum-rushing the Doctor, the next second there was bright flash of light, and now he was in the desert. Oh, yeah, life was looking up.

He turned all about, searching for Eve and even called for her, but he was alone. He started to walk in what he hoped was the right direction to Eve, but then again, he wasn't really sure. Everything looked the same. Such was the mystery of the desert.

After a few minutes, the scenery changed once again. Now he was on a... train. Heh. How ironic.

Train looked around, searching for Eve once again, but had no luck in finding her. He sighed then, starting to get aggravated. When he found that Doctor again… He punched his hand with his other fist, annoyed. He didn't know how many minutes had passed since entering this new place, but the longer he was delayed, the more likelihood that Sven and the others could be dead.

The sweeper looked around once more and paused. A girl with black hair and dressed in a schoolgirl uniform sat with her back turned to him. Train started forward, recognizing her. "Kyoko, what are you doing here? I thought you have gone to see Sephira."

"… Do you love me, Train?" she asked, but didn't turn to look at him. "That's not the point. What are you---------?" He was interrupted as a spout of flames brushed by his face. He leaped back, surprised, just as Kyoko stood and faced him.

"If you don't love me, then I'll make you love me!" Kyoko screamed in his face, flames rising about her body. "Kyoko! What the hell's wrong with you? What about our promise?!" Train was confused. The Kyoko he knew was so in love with him that she had made a promise to never use her power of flame against people again. So why…?

"Why shouldn't I use my power? It gets me what I want! And I want you, Train!" She ran at him, throwing more flames at him. He dodged them and barreled into a train seat, his mind in turmoil. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eve didn't like this. One minute Train had been standing next to her in the desert, and then the next she was all alone. Using the nanomachines in her body, she sprouted angel wings and rose up into the air, hoping to spot the brunette sweeper from the sky.

A few minutes later she landed on the desert floor once more, frustrated. As far as she could tell, there was nothing in this desert, least of all Train. She was alone. Sighing with resignation, she started to walk off in some direction, then stopped once more, her eyes narrowed.

Just a couple of miles out, she could just barely make out a small house. _/Why is there a house all the way out here in the desert...?/ _Curious, she turned and began to walk towards the house, her heart beating uncertainly in her chest.

She stopped just outside of the place's door, her hand hovering over the door knob. _/Could Train have come here, seeking shelter from the sand storm?/ _Knowing that just standing on the porch wouldn't answer her question, Eve took a deep breath and turned the door's knob, cringing at the slight creaking noise that emitted from its hinges.

Cool air rushed out to meet her as Eve walked through the door, making the blonde stop. _/It's nice and cool in here, unlike out __**there.**__/ _She glanced around at her surroundings and grimaced. Hundreds of dolls lined the walls and all of them seemed to be staring at her. Just as Eve was starting to feel like she should get out of there, suddenly the door behind her slammed shut.

The blonde turned with a shout, then stopped and watched in horror as the door sunk into the wall and disappeared completely. If she hadn't been freaked out enough, suddenly a low voice vibrated throughout the room, making her once again turn on her heel.

A vase of roses suddenly burst out laughing from the middle of the room, mouths forming where petals had originally been. "She's here! She's here!" They cackled, making shivers run down Eve's back, "The _sacrificial lamb _is here at last!"

Eve took a step back, more than a little disturbed. She whipped around once again when she heard something say, "Hmm... never seen talking flowers before, hm?"

An ugly painting of an old man hung upon the wall, his beady eyes fixated right on Eve, and his mouth open in a sinister grin. "Welcome, lass. We've been waiting for you. We've been anxious for your arrival. Go ahead, play... Play until it's **time to die**."

As if on cue the sound of child-like laughter filled the room, and Eve once again got the feeling that all of the dolls in the room were watching her.

"Yes! Play with us..."

"Hurry, hurry. Let's play..."

Laughter echoed throughout the room, making Eve flinch. _/Stay calm... This... this can't be real./_

"Hm... it won't be easy to play like that. I'll just make a little adjustment..." Eve turned to look at the painting once more, whose eyes had narrowed menacingly. _/An adjustment?! What does he mean...?/_

Eve received her answer a few seconds later when the room suddenly lurched around her. She feel to her knees, unable to stand as the quaking continued. As soon as the shaking had stopped, she rose to her feet and felt her stomach twist. The room... had gotten bigger...

"No, no, lass." She glanced up at the picture of the old man, who was leering at her. "The room didn't get bigger. **You've **gotten smaller."

Eyes widening in horror, Eve turned just in time to see one of the dolls leaning over the edge of the counter, a huge knife in its hands. "Now we can play!" It tossed the knife with a screech, which Eve promptly dodged, only to barrel right into another doll. That doll slapped her hard, sending her flying to the floor.

The young sweeper coughed as she tried to sit up, her body aching with pain. Three dolls had surrounded her while she'd been temporarily stunned, all smiling as they looked down upon her. "Let's play!!!!" They all screamed as they jumped upon her.

"Sorry..."

Dying screams filled the room as Eve stood, her hair whipping around her body in the shape of two knives. She looked down at the broken toys, her eyes remorseless.

"... but I'm too old to play with dolls."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Just when he had been getting used to the train setting, everything changed once again. Now he was only surrounded by fog. Nothing else. Just... fog. And Kyoko was nowhere in sight.

Train glanced around uneasily, wondering where the firebreather could have gone. Something wasn't right with this place, that much he could tell. Was this the doctor's power, the power to transport them to anyplace he wanted to? He wasn't so sure. Something about that just seemed... off.

"Train Heartnet."

The brunette whipped around, his hand flying to his pistol, but he just wasn't fast enough. He felt his feet go flying out from underneath him and started to react, only to have the wind knocked out of him as something hard hit him in the stomach. He landed badly, his body rolling across the ground several times before he could find the strength to stop himself.

Gasping for breath and finding it much harder to breath, Train rose his head to stare at the man standing before him, his golden eyes narrowed in a death glare.

The Doctor stood crouching above him, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You've adapted pretty well to my world, Mr. Heartnet, much better than I thought you would. You've made an excellent test subject."

"Is that all this was?" Train snapped, trying to push himself to his feet, "A test for your own pleasure?" Seeing the man's intentions, the Doctor slammed his foot down on Train's back, forcing the sweeper back to his stomach.

"Actually, this all began as a means to stop you from reaching Creed. Now that you're here, though..." The Doctor paused to push up his glasses, his dark eyes glittering with barely repressed glee, "Well, let's just say this makes things a bit more interesting."

"At first," the Doctor continued, taking his foot from Train's back and allowing the sweeper to rise to his feet, "I only wanted to experiment on that doll of yours..."

"She's not a 'doll'." Train snapped, his hand once again going to where Hades usually rested, but his hand found nothing but air. He glanced down at his holster, golden eyes wide. Where was his gun...?

"Looking for this?" The brunette glared at the Doctor, who was twirling Hades in the air. How had he...?

"There are many things I can do in this world, such as..." The Doctor snapped his fingers and Train found himself bound to an experiment table, unable to move. He began to struggle as the Doctor appeared on his right, a pair of scissors now in his hands.

"As I was saying. At first, all I wanted was Eve. But after seeing the way you calmly handled my world, and previously wanting to know why Creed wanted you so badly, I just had to know _what _you are."

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you fucking freak!" Train fought against his bonds as the Doctor cut through his shirt, exposing the sweeper's chest. He flinched as he felt the other man run an appreciative hand over his body, struggling even more fiercely as the Doctor felt his way down his abdomen.

"What the hell do you think you're touching?!"

"I'm just getting a feel for your body, Train. Why, is this bondage situation turning you on?" The Doctor glanced over his glasses at his latest specimen, noting the flushed cheeks and heated glare. He loved it when his test subjects fought and resisted him. And Train... well, Train was one of the more handsome of his experiments and he couldn't help but want to feel the man up thoroughly.

Train cringed as he felt the Doctor go lower and yelped when the man brushed his fingers over his crouch. "Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking perv!" He growled, wishing he could bite the dark-eyed man's fingers off.

"Now now, Train. Don't get so feisty. The experiment is just beginning." Train blushed furiously as he once again heard the tell-tale sound of snipping. Cold air assaulted his lower body and Train clenched his teeth as he realized that the doctor had 'removed' his pants.

The Doctor came back into view then, the scissors now gone. Instead, there was a small metal object in his hand, shaped much like a needle, but more round at the top. Train didn't like the looks of it.

"This instrument here," The Doctor began to explain as he brushed his hand across Train's stomach, "is a little device that can be inserted into the urethra. It stimulates a response, but doesn't allow release. What I want to know," He paused for a brief second and ran his hand up Train's exposed shaft, making the sweeper growl in warning, "... is how long you can hold out before you're begging for release."

"You're going to regret it if you put that thing in my dick." Train swore, his golden eyes furious as the Doctor started massaging his cock. The Doctor glanced over at him briefly, then shrugged, and lifted the sweeper's member so that he could better insert the device.

Train bit back a whimper as the thing was slid into his cock's slit, pain making his teeth ache as he clenched them together. He arched his back to combat the pain, hoping that by angling his body that the pain would somewhat diminish. It didn't.

The sweeper fell back onto the table as the Doctor finished inserting the instrument into his urethra, his breathing ragged. If that was all the Doctor was going to do to him, then Train wasn't too worried about this test. He would pass it, find Eve, and kick this guy's ass.

If only things were that simple.

To be continued...

Asura: Yes, I did. I left you guys on a cliff-hanger. HA! No, I'm not really happy about this fact. I thought I was gonna type more and then... WHAM. Writing hype died. Sorry about that. But hey, at least I updated AND, here's a bonus, it's longer than the first chapter!!!! YAY!!!!! I feel proud of myself.

Anyway, I think we can all guess what's gonna happen next chapter. And, here's the sad part, the next chapter will be the last. Train and Doctor time!!!!!!! Whee!!! I'll try and write a good scene, kays? That way, when this story ends, you all won't hate me.

By the way, I will soon be starting a project (aka story) that will be a Ramirez x Vyse (Skies of Arcadia Legends). Anybody out there who would like to see such a story, just shout out. Thanks!!!!! Read and review please!!!!


	3. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

Asura: And here we are… the final installment of Bonam Noctem. Kinda makes me wanna cry… but I won't. :D I'm feeling really proud of myself right now. I managed to finish _Drunk on Shadows_, and am now working on _Aeterna Nox_ and this story as well. With this last chapter, Bonam Noctem will be finished and that means I can work on other stories. Yay, I will have finally finished two of my Black Cat stories.

For some reason, I'm really tempted to write a Seimaden story… I think it mostly has to do with the fact that there are VERY FEW rated M stories on that series, which makes me really sad… I liked the possible pairings for that series. Oh well, if in need, type a story. :D

Anyway, here's the final chapter of BONAM NOCTEM. :D Enjoy the Doctor x Train smut. I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: Hey, me no own, so you no sue. Deal? :D

Warning: … Let's see… YAOI. TWO GUYS doing the naughty deed called SEX. Um… one guy popping another guy's cherry. Anal = butt, rape. There are so many ways to describe this sort of thing and I probably could think of a few more, but I don't think you're here to read my colorful descriptions when it comes to warnings. :D

Chapter Three: The Bigger They Are… The Harder They Fall

By: Asura Mori

Why weren't these things ever as simple as they were made out to be?

Shortly after inserting the weird, metal object into his urethra, the Doctor had also shoved a small, oval-like contraption inside of Train's ass. He had also used his fingers to push the sucker deep into the sweeper, making Train writhe in pain. He DID NOT like weird objects inside of his body, not at all.

After making sure the oval-thing was deep inside of the brunette, the Doctor pulled his fingers out and went back over to a small lab table. He turned his back to Train as he rifled through a drawer, searching for something that Train only knew could mean bad news for him.

And he had been right.

The Doctor pulled out a small box-shaped switch, a smirk of triumph on his face. He walked back over to where the sweeper was tied up, his dark eyes flashing with amusement. "And now the real test begins, Mr. Heartnet." The Doctor muttered as he pressed the little red button of the switch.

Train lurched forward as a weird sensation assaulted him. He felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach as he realized what it was the Doctor had plunged into him earlier. A fucking vibrator.

The sensation came once again and Train felt himself tighten. "Oh god…" Train muttered, biting his bottom lip as waves of pleasure assaulted him. The Doctor smiled at hearing this and leaned forward, his mouth inches from the sweeper's ear. "Should I… increase the output?" He muttered, placing his hand against the brunette's chest. Train shrugged him off, his breathing heavy.

"I don't play that side of the fence, Doc. Go and fuck Creed or something." Train growled, his golden eyes rebellious. The Doctor smiled, his interest in the ex-assassin only piqued even more.

"So be it, Mr. Black Cat." He pushed the little lever on the switch up to the next level and chuckled as Train let out a small yelp. "Ah… no…" Train started to pull his legs together, to cover up his growing erection, but the Doctor latched onto his legs and pulled them apart once more.

"I think not, Train." With yet another snap of the Doctor's fingers, Train found his legs bound and parted. He strained against his bonds, ashamed and angry. How dare this man look at him in such a way? The Doctor reached into between Train's legs, his fingers probing the sensitive flesh of the sweeper's entrance.

Chuckling, the Doctor traced the fine ring of muscle protecting Train's ass, noting how it quivered and twitched under his touch. Precum was leaking from the brunette's dick, coating the area between his cock and his ass with a soft, gooey substance. Even with the vibrator at the next level, Train was still doing better than the Doctor had expected.

Perhaps it was time to up the ante.

"Since it would seem that this level of output isn't enough to make you cum, I would say that we should skip right to the maximum level and get it over with. What do you think?" The Doctor asked, his mouth setting into a cruel grin.

Panting, Train glared at the doctor, his golden eyes conveying his message quite clearly. No matter what this man did to him, Train would not succumb. He couldn't. He still had to save Eve, beat Creed, and get the hell out of here.

This maniac wasn't about to stop him.

The Doctor shrugged when Train didn't answer, a feral grin on his face. "Very well, then. I hope you enjoy yourself, Mr. Heartnet." He switched the lever up quite a few notches and watched as Train's eyes widened.

"Ah… ah… oh ---- god… no…" Train arched his back, tears filling his eyes. The vibrator was now moving constantly, giving him no time to sort out the messages being sent to his brain. Almost unconsciously he began to hump the air, his breath coming out in short pants and grunts. His body glistened with sweat as pleasure coursed through his veins, lighting his body on fire.

The needle-like thing prevented him from coming though, and Train let out a low moan of frustration. His body burned with the need to release. He tossed his head back, a silent plea passing his lips.

The Doctor watched it all with an amused expression, enjoying the show. Train Heartnet was truly beautiful. He could see the attraction that made Creed want the man. Short brown hair stuck to the man's neck and forehead, slick with sweat. His body was arched as high as possible, thrusting at the air in an attempt to seek release.

But it was the eyes that captivated any who looked on, those beautiful golden orbs. Pain-filled desire flickered in those amber eyes, making the Doctor hard. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Wordless moans continued to pass through the sweeper's lips, forcing the man to lick said mouth as they became parched and chapped.

Train couldn't take it anymore. Tears fell down his face, glistening on his sweat-soaked chest as he continued to dry hump the air. He needed to come so fucking bad… He felt like his dick was about to explode.

What it came down to was this: his pride or his desire.

His desire won out. "Please… please…" Train begged, his voice breaking as he sobbed. The Doctor slowly came out of his trance and looked at the sweeper, a slow grin making its way on to his face. He sidled over to the man's side, his dark eyes bright. "Please, what?" He whispered, brushing soaked bangs out of Train's eyes. "God, please… please, let me come…"

The Doctor let out a low laugh, a little disappointed. He reached between the sweeper's legs once more, his fingers brushing against the brunette's entrance. "And here I had thought you'd last a bit longer." He chided, sliding two digits into Train, who groaned and bucked his hips. Ignoring the brunette's tantalizing motions, the Doctor fished the vibrator out of Train, who let out a soft sigh of relief.

Train's relief, though, was short-lived. The Doctor grabbed the sweeper's cock, pumping it painfully fast. The needle-like object throbbed inside his slit, making Train whimper. Laughing, the Doctor removed the needle and watched as the brunette's whole body clenched up.

His release was harsh, as Train knew it would be. He should have come long ago. What was coming out of his dick now was about three rounds worth of semen. And it fucking hurt. But it felt so good to have finally come.

The sweeper slumped back, weary. That had taken way too much out of him and if he knew the Doctor as well as he thought he did, he knew that it wasn't even close to being over yet.

As if in acknowledgement of his thoughts, the Doctor positioned himself between Train's legs, his eyes mischievous. He wrapped his hand around Train's member once more, making the sweeper jerk up to look at him. Golden eyes pleaded with the Doctor to stop, but the he ignored the look. Instead, he ran his fingers along the brunette's cock, his dark eyes fixated on Train's own amber orbs. Train flinched as he felt gentle fingers stroking him, filling heat pool in his gut.

But the Doctor was not yet through teasing the brunette. He leaned down and licked the very tip of the sweeper's cock, making Train gasp. He continued this ministration until Train's breathing was coming out in hitches and his body trembled. Satisfied that he now had the sweeper's full attention, the Doctor took Train fully into his mouth.

Train lips formed a perfect "O" as the Doctor tongued him, the rate of his breathing increasing in speed. Golden orbs closed in ecstasy as the other man skillfully sucked him off, his limbs quivering with desire.

One particular motion, in which the Doctor gently ran his teeth across the tip of Train's dick, made the sweeper moan loudly. Encouraged, the Doctor used his hand to gently massage the brunette's sack, making Train toss his head back. "Oh god…" the sweeper moaned, biting his bottom lip harshly so as to keep from crying out.

But he couldn't stop the sounds completely. Train let out a really loud groan of pleasure when the Doctor took his balls into his mouth and tongued them, heat now pooling in his groin. "Com----ing…" Train gasped, his vision blurred by pure white as the heat exploded within him.

The brunette let his head fall back as he finished once more, his breathing shallow now. Half-lidded golden orbs stared at the Doctor, who was looking at his hand in interest. Train's seed dusted the man's hand, which made said sweeper blush heavily. He turned full-on red when the Doctor lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the white liquid from it, disgusted.

"You sick mother----" Train didn't get to finish. The Doctor clamped a hand over his mouth, his other hand doing the "Tsk, tsk" motion as he chastised the sweeper. "You've had your fun, Mr. Heartnet. Now, it is my turn."

Train definitely did not like the sound of that.

The Doctor slowly undid the fastening of his jeans, watching the sweeper intently. He chuckled as Train paled considerably, glad to know that the brunette knew what was about to happen. "You're looking a little wane there, my dear cat." He snickered as stood between the sweeper's legs.

Train struggled with his bonds, suddenly terrified. This couldn't be happening. Things like this never happened in real life (Asura: Riiiight… keep telling yourself that.). This all had to just be a dream, right…? An illusion…

Wait a minute. It WAS an illusion. This was the Doctor's world, right? So all he needed to do was beat the Doctor at his own game and force his way out of here.

Again, if only it was that simple.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, Mr. Heartnet. After all, once I'm done with you, I think I'll go and visit Mrs. Eve. I've been _dying _to examine her body… much like I'm doing to yours."

Fury clouded Train's vision at these words. How dare this bastard even think of laying his hands on Eve? And what was that about that last part, about examining her body much like he was doing with Train? Did that mean he was going to rape her as well? OH HELL NO. Not on Train's life was this man going to defile Eve.

Sven would _kill _him if anything happened to the little princess.

Train closed his eyes to gather his concentration, which was broken a second later when red and black lights exploded behind his eyelids. The brunette shuddered, his lips floundering like a fish's does, as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. His gaze turned to the Doctor, then slowly went down to where the Doctor was _connected _with him…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! YOU DID NOT JUST DO WHAT THE HELL I THINK YOU JUST DID!" Train screamed at the darker-haired man, who only grinned as the sweeper continued to curse him. The Doctor moved then, just a little bit, and Train fell silent, his golden eyes growing wide as pain coursed through his body. He glared at the Doctor, hating him for not at least letting him adjust to this new sensation. But the Doctor ignored the look pointedly; moving at a pace that he felt was good.

The Doctor pounded into Train, ignoring the small whimpers of pain that emitted from the brunette's mouth. Train was so fucking tight… and the sweeper was squeezing him so exquisitely… He wondered briefly if Eve would be able to even compare to Train, who was swallowing him with such vitality.

The pace continued in the same way, the whole table rocking with the Doctor's thrusts. Train gritted his teeth so hard that blood started flowing out of the side of his mouth, which the Doctor promptly leaned down and lapped up. Disgusted, Train spit in the man's face, though it did little to dissuade the lustful doctor who continued to pound away.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the Doctor started to slow, his thrusts becoming quick and measured. Train let out a low breath. It was almost over… Thank god. The dark-haired man thrust one last time and, with one last shudder, came inside of the brunette, who made a disgruntled noise. The fucking bastard had come inside of him… Prick.

Fixing his glasses, the Doctor pulled out of Train, who let out a sigh of relief. Smiling at this, the violet-eyed man refastened his pants and moved back over to the table, scribbling a few things down on a notebook.

"We should do this again some time, Train Heartnet." Train snorted at this declaration, not in the least bit interested. The Doctor could go fuck himself for all he cared. "But seeing as we just finished a round, I think I'll go and check up on our dear princess. Let's see how she holds up in this situation…"

OH FUCK NO. Not that shit again. Unbridled fury rolled over the brunette in waves, shining vibrantly in his cat-like eyes. The Doctor turned his back on Train and disappeared, going to wherever Eve was. But Train was not about to let that man touch Eve. There was no way in hell.

He would not lose another person that he loved. Eve would not end up like Saya.

"Saya, give me strength…"

A dazzling light filled the room, blinding Train. He started at the sound of a voice he knew so well that it brought tears to his eyes. _"Don't give up. Believe in the power of your heart… and a path will open up before you."_

Train opened his eyes to see a hand outstretched before him and his constraints lying in pieces on the floor. Tears fell down his face openly as he gazed at the woman before him. He knew this was no illusion.

"Saya…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eve lay strapped to an examination table, much like Train had been. The Doctor was standing by her side, a pair of scissors in hand. The blonde girl looked up at the Doctor defiantly, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"Train will come for me. He'll make you sorry."

The Doctor laughed as he placed the scissors under the remnants of Eve's dress, near the sleeve, and started cutting. "Oh, I don't think so. Train is trapped in another dimension. We won't be interrupted."

"Found you, you sick bastard."

Violet eyes widened as the Doctor turned around to look at Train, who was standing behind him with clenched fists. The brunette lashed out with a round-house kick, aimed straight at the Doctor's face, and sent the man flying.

The sound of glass breaking filled the room as the Doctor slumped against the nearby wall, his glasses falling to the floor. He stared at Train in fascination, mixed with a bit of horror. It was impossible. There was no way that the sweeper could have escaped from the other dimension.

And yet… here he was, Train Heartnet in all his furious glory.

"Hey princess. Sorry I'm late."

The Doctor didn't even have time to say a prayer before both Eve and Train assaulted him, both righteously angry.

END

Asura: And with that, BONAM NOCTEM has come to an end. I really didn't feel like going into the fight scene. We all know that the Doctor gets pulverized. Why torture the man unnecessarily? :D

Besides, this story had more to do with the sex than anything else. Wouldn't want to ruin everything completely. By the way… after looking at my Black Cat manga, I made an interesting discovery. The Doctor… HAS PURPLE EYES!!! I seriously didn't know that. I thought that his eyes were obsidian or something, but it turns out I was wrong. Wow.

Anyway, read and review. :D I enjoy feedback, whether it be criticism of certain aspects of the story, or it be good things that you have to say. Who knows, maybe I'll type up yet another Black Cat fanfiction some day. But right now… I'm kinda booked. I gotta go a Legend of the Dragoon fanfic for my sister, because she is, rightfully, angry.

And here's the reason… THERE ARE NO RATED M PAIRINGS OF DART AND LAVITZ!!!! WHAT KIND OF SACRILEGE IS THAT?! So now I've been drafted to write a fic concerning those two. :D Fun. I also have to write a Skies of Arcadia fic for ShivaTheDestroyer, a Seimaden fic because I want to, and another Legend of Zelda fic. Whew… better get busy!

Thanks for reading!!!!!! –Asura out. (Thanks to all my reviewers. Love you guys.)


End file.
